R2-D2
4502 X-Wing Fighter 6210 Jabba's Sail Barge 6212 X-Wing Fighter 7106 Droid Escape 7140 X-Wing Fighter 7141 Naboo Fighter 7142 X-Wing Fighter 7171 Mos Espa Podrace 7190 Millennium Falcon 7256 Jedi Starfighter and Vulture Droid 7283 Ultimate Space Battle 7660 Naboo N-1 Starfighter and Vulture Droid 7669 Anakin's Jedi Starfighter 7680 The Twilight 8037 Anakin's Y-Wing Starfighter 8038 The Battle of Endor 8092 Luke's Landspeeder 7877 Naboo Starfighter 9490 Droid Escape 9493 X-Wing 9494 Anakin's Jedi Interceptor 9509 LEGO Star Wars Advent Calendar 10026 Special Edition Naboo Starfighter 10144 Sandcrawler 10188 Death Star 10225 R2-D2 75020 Jabba's Sail Barge DC Universe LEGO Super Heroes Marvel Comics: UK Toy Fair 2012 – Super Heroes News | From Bricks To Bothans 10236 Ewok Village 75059 Sandcrawler 75136 Droid Escape Pod 75096 Sith Infiltrator 75038 Jedi Interceptor 75159 The Death Star 75092 Naboo Starfighter Dagobah Mini-build Tatooine Mini-build K10131 Battle of Yavin Collection }} R2-D2 is a Star Wars minifigure first released in 1999, and has been released at least once every year since. Description The Minifigure of R2-D2 has come in eight variations: the classic variation, the 2008 redesign, the Clone Wars variation, two serving tray variations, the snowman version, the 2013 redesign and the Christmas Tree version. Original Version The original version is the most famous variation, spanning the LEGO Star Wars theme from 1999 to 2008. Unlike most Minifigures, all of R2-D2's parts were first exclusive (later becoming a standard for other astromech droid Minifigures such as R4-P17) not sharing the same components of standard LEGO Minifigures. He was composed of four parts: the Headpiece, the two leg pieces, and the body piece. The head was shaped like a dome, featuring blue designs all over, making it resemble Artoo's head. The Leg pieces were plain white. The body piece was cylindrical, featuring blue designs on it to make it resemble Artoo's body. He has appeared in this variation in thirteen sets. Head Only The Head Only variant refers to when only Artoo's head comes in a set, due to Artoo having the ability to enter vehicles with only his head being exposed in the movies in order to do repairs. All the sets in which this version appears have the head of the original variant. He has appeared in three sets in this variation. 2008 Redesign The 2008 Redesign, also known as the New Head Variation, is the variation of R2-D2 that came with a new head as first seen in the set 10188 Death Star. This R2-D2 minifigure came with almost the exact same body as the original variant, but utilized a new headpiece. The new head piece had more thick shades of blue compared to the earlier variation, along with a more cartoon-like appearance. Also, the holes in the bottoms of the head and body were changed to axle holes instead of round Technic pin holes. He has appeared in this variation in nine sets. Clone Wars Variation The complete new variation uses the exact same pieces as the previous two variations, but has a head that resembles the New Head Variation and the body is reprinted to follow the style implemented in a similar head seen in the New Head Variation; thus a new body print with thicker blue details and less details was created. The body has a more cartoon look just like the new headpiece. This variation has so far only appeared in one set. Snowman In the 9509 LEGO Star Wars Advent Calendar, R2-D2 appears as a snowman with carrots on his body and wearing a top hat. Toy Fair report, part 5: Other themes - Brickset: LEGO set guide and database Ewok Village variant A special variant is included in 10236 Ewok Village. This version uses a Titanium Metallic version of the head from the Clone Wars variant, atop the body from the 2008 version. It is only seen in this set. The promotional materials for the set use the regular 2008 version, possibly indicating that the existence of this version is an error. 2014 Redesign In 75038 Jedi Interceptor, a new variation was introduced. This one has more detailed markings on the head and body, and the head is now coloured Titanium Metallic. There is also a slight variation where the dot on the front of the head is not coloured red. This is the current variant and has appeared in eight sets. Christmas Tree In the 75056 LEGO Star Wars Advent Calendar, R2-D2 appears dressed as a Christmas Tree with the normal head piece replaced by a nose cone to emulate the tall look of a tree. Artoo also sports a star on top of his head complete with an Earth Green re-color. Serving Variant When aboard Jabba the Hutt's Sail Barge, Artoo has a tray with drnks on it. This variation has appeared twice, in the two different LEGO versions of the Sail Barge. It is represented by placing a 2x6 plate between the head and body of a regular Artoo variant. The original version uses the original design, and the new version uses the 2008 redesign. In the Video Games .]] R2-D2 has appeared in all five LEGO Star Wars video games. In the first three, he appears in his original minifigure variation. This variation looks almost completely identical to the Standard Variation, except for the fact that his head could rotate and a third leg sticks out of his body piece when he moves. In LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars he is his Clone Wars variant. In LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens, He is the 2013 redesign. Background R2-D2, phonetically spelled Artoo-Detoo and nicknamed R2 by his various masters, was an R2-series astromech droid, and was undoubtedly the most famous unit of the R2 series. R2-D2 started his existence on a Naboo ship of which Padme Amidala, Qui-Gon Jinn, and Obi-Wan Kenobi, along with other natives of Naboo, used to escape Naboo and reach the Galactic capital Coruscant. The ship's astromech droid repair team were requested to fix the shield generator while being blasted by the Trade Federation in space. R2 succeeded in repairing the shield generator, thus saving the lives of everyone on board. The ship soon had to stop at Tatooine. There, the ship's crew recovered a new hyperdrive and Artoo befriended the young Anakin Skywalker and C-3PO. R2 soon helped in the recapture of Naboo. Soon, R2-D2 became an ordinary companion of the now-Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, helping in the Battle of Geonosis by keeping Padme alive. At the outbreak of the Clone Wars, R2-D2 served aboard almost all of Anakin Skywalker's Jedi Starfighters, accomapnying the Jedi on countless missions with Anakin, Obi-Wan, and several Jedi, including Ahsoka Tano he even saved himself and Mace Windu after the endurance crashed when Anakin and Windu after Skywalker picked up Jango Fett's helmet which was rigged with explosives by Boba Fett. At the end of the Clone Wars, and Anakin's fall to the dark side, R2 and C-3PO eventually fell into the hands of the Rebel Alliance's Princess Leia, until her ship was boarded. She inserted the plans of the Empire's Death Star inside Artoo and sent him to Tatooine. Artoo successfully brought the plans to the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luke Skywalker, son of Anakin. Luke soon joined the Alliance, with R2-D2 becoming his X-Wing co-pilot in various missions, including the destruction of the Death Star. The Alliance soon defeated the Empire and afterwards, R2 continued his duties as Luke Skywalker's co-pilot until the remaining fragments of the Empire could be eliminated. Gallery of Variants Notes * Due to the many printings on his dome and body, R2-D2 is prone to printing errors. Appearances * 4475 Jabba's Message * 4502 X-Wing Fighter * 6210 Jabba's Sail Barge * 6212 X-Wing Fighter * 7106 Droid Escape * 7140 X-Wing Fighter * 7141 Naboo Fighter * 7142 X-Wing Fighter * 7171 Mos Espa Podrace * 7190 Millennium Falcon * 7191 X-Wing Fighter * 7256 Jedi Starfighter and Vulture Droid * 7283 Ultimate Space Battle * 7660 Naboo N-1 Starfighter and Vulture Droid * 7669 Anakin's Jedi Starfighter * 7680 The Twilight * 8037 Anakin's Y-Wing Starfighter * 8038 The Battle of Endor * 8092 Luke's Landspeeder * 7877 Naboo Starfighter * 9490 Droid Escape * 9493 X-Wing * 9494 Anakin's Jedi Interceptor * 9509 LEGO Star Wars Advent Calendar * 10026 Special Edition Naboo Starfighter * 10144 Sandcrawler * 10188 Death Star * 10198 Tantive IV * 10225 R2-D2 * 75020 Jabba's Sail Barge * 10236 Ewok Village * 10240 Red Five X-wing Starfighter * 75059 Sandcrawler * 75136 Droid Escape Pod * 75096 Sith Infiltrator * 75038 Jedi Interceptor * 75159 The Death Star * 75092 Naboo Starfighter * 75168 Yoda's Jedi Starfighter * 75208 Yoda's Hut * 75214 Anakin's Jedi Starfighter * 75218 X-Wing Starfighter * 75221 Imperial Landing Craft * 75222 Betrayal at Cloud City * 75223 Naboo Starfighter Microfighter * 75228 Escape Pod vs. Dewback Microfighters * 75235 X-Wing Starfighter Trench Run * 75244 Tantive IV * 75257 Millennium Falcon Other Physical Appearances * 8009 TECHNIC R2-D2 * 30611 R2-D2 * 75253 Droid Commander Video Game Appearances * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures (as one of the five characters you have to find to unlock Han Solo) *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga'' Movie Appearances * LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of The Brick * LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair * The Quest for R2-D2 * LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty * LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace * LEGO Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out * The Yoda Chronicles * ''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales'' * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Resistance Rises'' Gallery 6212 R2-D2 im Cockpit.JPG|In 6212 X-wing Fighter 10198 1.5.jpg|R2-D2 with C-3PO R2-D2_CGI.png|A CGI of R2-D2 Screen Shot 2014-01-10 at 12.41.06 PM.png R2d22222.jpg 16893062417 d801399a92.jpg L (172).jpg|Appearance in LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens External Link(s) References }} Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 1999 Category:Droid Minifigs